Running
by ZeGabz
Summary: After three years, Katara believes herself immune to Aang's irresistable tug on her heart. But when the prospect of a reunion returns, she finds herself in more trouble than she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

A silent breeze blew gently through Katara's long, smooth, chocolate hair. For a moment she closed her eyes, and an unwelcome memory took its form.

"_Katara, I'm leaving."_

"_Oh. Okay, when?" she asked turning around, and melting when she saw Aang's friendly face. But it looked oddly . . . indifferent . . . almost sad._

"_Tonight."_

"_Tonight? Why didn't you tell me, Aang? I would've packed and-"_ _Suddenly she saw something in his eyes. Something that seemed wrong._

"_Katara . . ." his voice seemed to almost choke on the words, but he swallowed._

"_You don't want me to go."_

"_No."_

With a jolt, Katara opened her eyes. She could feel tears welling up in them.

"Arggh, get over him!" she yelled several times, slamming her fist onto the railing, ignoring the pain. After all, what could possibly hurt more than remembering-

No, she couldn't think about him. She _wouldn't_ think about him.

"Katara?" She jumped at the sound of her voice. It was Zuko.

"Um . . . yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, um, fine."

"Don't lie to me, Katara."

"I'm not lying." But he could tell she was, and she knew it. She had let her voice rise in pitch, like it did whenever she lied.

"I think now is the time for the truth."

"I was remembering Aang."

"Oh," he breathed in understanding. Katara couldn't help but blush as memories of Aang came rushing back in swift shots. Memories of the cave, Ember Island, that kiss after Sozin's Comet had ripped across the sky . . .

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't fret about it, Katara. You know, I truly think he loved you."

"If he loved me why would he leave me?" Katara spat sourly, her lip curled in anger to hide her pain. But Zuko could see right through it, into her heart.

"I believe he wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, I actually didn't come here to be a therapist," Zuko said, "I have some news."

"What?" she asked.

"Sokka is here."

"Sokka?" she asked in surprise. Sokka had been in the Southern Water Tribes for a while now, scouting out potential waterbenders. Why would he come to the Fire Kingdom? To visit her?

She was only in the Fire Kingdom for a short while, visiting Zuko.

"Yeah, Sokka. He told me to meantion," he started to grin at this point, "That it was about Aang."

Katara, who had been taking a sip of water, spit it squarely on Zuko. He stood there for a short moment, his eyebrows raised and his eyes closed. A smile of amusement and a groan tugged at his lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zuko! I mean-"

"If you say Fire Lord, I will burn you."

"Okay."

"Just go down before you spray me some more."

"Gotcha."

Katara rushed down the stairs, her heart beating faster than it had in a long time. Three years, in fact. When she saw Sokka, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

_What were you expecting, Katara? That just because Zuko meantion Aa- him- that he would be standing right there?_

She embraced her older brother, who looked amused at the mixed emotions flitting across her face.

"How're you doin' sis?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How's Suki?" she replied.

"She's all wrapped up in planning the wedding, but she is very good at it and is enjoying herself."

"That's great, Sokka." And she meant it.

"Thanks. But I'm sure you want to hear about Aang."

"What do you know about him?" Katara cursed under her breath. She had meant for the words to come out easily, nonchalantly, but instead the had been rushed and excited. Sokka noticed, of course.

"I don't know if you want to hear this . . ." he said, grinning.

"Don't tease me, Sokka!" Katara moaned, "Just tell me!" Sokka grinned and Katara listened a bit too eagerly as he went on.

"He's coming here."

"Here?" Katara whispered.

"Yup." Sokka popped the "p".

"Oh no," she whispered. "Sokka, I've gotta get out of here!"

"But I thought you wanted to see him!"

"I- I- I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't look at him, Sokka. I'm not ready."

"But he really wanted to see you."

"Wait, _you saw him_?"

"Yeah. Actually, he tracked me down. He said he was heading to the Fire Nation for an annual meeting with Zuko, and that he was looking forward to seeing you."

"Looking forward to seeing me? Well, he'll be in for a nasty surprise."

"Katara . . ."

"Leave it, Sokka, I'm getting out of here."

"Katara . . ."

"Stop saying my name!" Sokka sighed, and the two had little time to exchange words before the sound of a bell rang through the city.

"He's here," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**Previously on Running:**

"_I can't look at him, Sokka. I'm not ready."_

"_But he really wanted to see you."_

"_Wait, you saw him?"_

"_Yeah. Actually, he tracked me down. He said he was heading to the Fire Nation for an annual meeting with Zuko, and that he was looking forward to seeing you."_

"_Looking forward to seeing me? Well, he'll be in for a nasty surprise."_

"_Katara . . ."_

"_Leave it, Sokka, I'm getting out of here."_

"_Katara . . ."_

"_Stop saying my name!" Sokka sighed, and the two had little time to exchange words before the sound of a bell rang through the city._

"_He's here," she whispered._

**Chapter Two**

Katara tried her best to keep her composure as she excused herself and went inside a small bakery.

_What am I doing in here? Hiding from Aang? Am I that pathetic?_

She knew she was. The thought of confronting her past, of confronting Aang-

_No._

Her past and Aang weren't two different things, not ever. Aang _was _her past. And he could've been her future. Upon thinking of Aang, she could hear the crowds gathering around the building, so she decided to bolt.

"Hey you!" Katara turned around. An old man was hobbling toward her. He was worn, aged, with wispy white hair and a thin white beard, covering only a few of his uncountable wrinkles. He wore a traditional Fire Kingdom garment.

"You're that waterbender! The one that traveled with the Avatar!"

"Um, yes I am," she said, "I would love to chat, but I really have to-"

"Oh, what I would give to be able to travel again. Here, sit and tell me of the Avatar! I am glad he put an end to the war, the fighting got my son killed, you know? He was a Firebender, but not a good one, why he even once . . ."

Katara sat down reluctantly, her fingers tapping against the table quickly, hurriedly, unlike the man's story. She wanted to leave, but she knew she couldn't be rude to the elderly man.

As he talked, she thought about Aang.

She had heard he had grown much. He was sixteen now, she realized. Sixteen! Her little Aang was now a ful-fledged teenager! A small voice in her head battered at her for letting him get away so easily.

_Does he have a girlfriend now?_

She wouldn't doubt it. Aang was friendly and especially now, probably excruciatingly handome. Her mind drifted to his blue-gray eyes, his amazing and expressive, and, of course, adorable facial expressions . . . his muscles, his power . . . not that they mattered. Powers don't make a person, after all. But in a way, Aang's powers seemed to be part of the core of who he was. She guessed it was because he was the Avatar.

She mentally slapped herself for the feeling of dislike for whoever that girl was.

"Now back in my time, Firebenders didn't need fancy machines to do their work. They could handle things themselves. I even heard that one of them . . ." the old man went on.

The noises of welcome and celebration were getting closer.

How had she driven him away? Was it because he realized his true potential? Had he discovered her inferiority to his amazing powers, his destiny?

Was she like a burden to him?

_Sokka said he was "Looking forward to seeing me."_

The words . . . they had no depth, so substance. Like he was visiting a sister or a friend. Like he was greeting someone of no emotional importance to him.

_Do I really mean nothing to him?_

Was every kiss they shared, every battle they fought, every time they sat together under the moon just a hazy memory to him? Did he ever look back to the intermission during the Ember Island Players' performance? Or was it just something he regretted, something embarassing. What about the kiss they shared on that balcony? It had been so romantic, so passionate, she never doubted the love in that small touch of their lips.

Now she was beginning to doubt everything about herself.

She could hear the music outside, now only a few blocks away.

"You see, whenever we had disagreements, we were very able to settle it ourselves. Back when I was a boy, I once . . ."

How could she have thought she was powerful enough, worthy enough to deserve the love and affection of Aang- the Avatar? Aang- the Master of all four Elements?

How could she have been so _stupid_?

Subconsciously, her hand wandered to her necklace, and her memories drifted back to her early travels with Aang.

He had gotten her necklace back from Zuko when they were still enemies. Even after she and Sokka had deserted him to go visit their father. He had risked life and limb to make her just a little happier.

But that was before everything else. Back when he was just the last Airbender. When he was young, and Sokka was not yet a man, and she was just an untrained waterbender. The memories of them training together were some of the best ones she had, cemented her mind, teasing and tormenting her by saying that all she wanted wasn't hers to take, wasn't hers to love.

Suddenly the music grew very loud. She could almost smell Appa.

As much as she wanted to see her beloved Aang and his fuzzy companion, she knew that all of her defenses would crack before she would be able repair what was already damaged.

She could not see Aang at any cost.

"Ah, here he comes. I wonder if he knows my niece. She is a great Firebender, you know, and-"

"Um, sir?" Katara finally interjected, but it was too late. As the old man stopped, she heard Appa's excited roar.

_I have to get out of here._

"May I use your back door?" Katara asked.

"Of course!" the old man replied, "Be sure to visit me again!"

Katara managed a swift nod before darting into the kitchen as Appa's head peeked into the dimly lit bakery. Appa's rider leaped off of him and opened the door and walked in.

The kitchen lights were off, and the room was extremely dark. One small counter that held the over, a sink, and several metal pots was in the middle of the room, and . . .

_Bingo!_

A small door that led to an alleyway.

Katara heard the door open, and in a panic, as she made a break for that lovely little door, she knocked over a few pots.

"No, no NO!" she hissed in frustration as she bent over to pick them up.

The kitchen door opened slowly. Katara saw Aang's ducked behind the counter and held her breath.

_Bad idea, Katara!_

As soon as she ran out of air, she would be gasping for it. He would know where she was. And she had no doubt that he would try and talk to her.

_Idiot!_

"Katara?"

His voice melted her. Her face twisted into a grimace.

His voice hadn't changed a lot. It was slightly deeper, but still had a boyish quality to it.

It was, in a way, sexy.

_DON'T EVER THINK THAT AGAIN KATARA YOU MORON!_

She was running out of breath. She needed to think of something, fast.

She heard his footsteps walking toward the counter.

_Think, think, THINK Katara!_

Swiftly, she bent some water from a bucket on the other side of the room. When he turned around and was almost at the bucket, she jumped up, ran back into the bakery, and into the crowd. She heard him start to pursue her, but she wasn't sure if he continued after she was outside.

She just kept running.

She heard when Aang exited the bakery, when screams chorused through the streets. When she had maneuvered through the crowd, she ran to Zuko's palace, hoping that she could just hide in her room until the whole ordeal was over.

When she reached the palace, she ran into her room.

Zuko was there.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked calmly.

"Hell no, buster."

"Why not?" the Firelord replied.

"You know why not Zuko. I can't, I-I-I just can't."

"Katara, please don't be mad or angry, but I have been charged by Mai with telling you this."

"What?"

"Well," he began . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**And since some of you were curious, when Zuko was with Katara when she woke up, he had been sent by Mai to wake her up.**

**Previously on Running:**

_When she reached the palace, she ran into her room._

_Zuko was there._

"_Did you talk to him?" he asked calmly._

"_Hell no, buster."_

"_Why not?" the Firelord replied._

"_You know why not Zuko. I can't, I-I-I just can't."_

"_Katara, please don't be mad or angry, but I have been charged by Mai with telling you this."_

"_What?"_

"_Well," he began . . ._

**Chapter Three**

"Zuko, please don't tell me-" Katara began, and when he smiled sheepishly, she groaned.

"His room will be on the West wing, if that is of any comfort to you," he said.

"Can't you find him anywhere else to stay?" Katara begged, dropping to her knees,"Zuko, I'm begging you."

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry, Katara, but maybe you should just-"

"Don't say it . . ."

"Katara, I know better than most that having all of these emotions trapped inside you- it's not healthy! It could change you, morph your soul in ways that can be. . . dangerous!"

"Zuko, I have nothing left to feel," Katara whispered.

"Well then tell him that!"

"I can't!" Katara wailed.

"Why not?"

"Be-because I . . . because!"

"Oh, that's a good excuse."

"I think I need . . . some air."

Zuko's frown twisted into a smirk.

"Not like tha- that's not what I meant!" Zuko just walked away with that annoying smirk still plastered on his scarred face. Katara slapped her cheek with her palm, hard. She paced around her room until she decided she needed to do something to take her mind off of Aang. She sniffed herself, and decided to take a shower. The water would relax her, she decided.

When she was stripped of her clothing, she walked slowly to the shower, luxuriating in the comfort of being in contact with that water, enjoying breathing in the steam. Playfully, she bent the water into funny shapes, before letting it fall into her skin, rinsing off the stress of the day. When she had had enough of her element, she turned the water off and grabbed the towel.

After she had dried off, she silently walked to her bed, sitting down. Her mind drifted to her narrow escape from Aang that day, and she felt a pang of guilt.

_Did my running away hurt him?_

No. He had left her, he obviously didn't care.

Her lower lip quivered into a stubborn pout, and she crossed her arms.

She remembered her times training with Aang. The big smile he wore, and the unbreakable enthusiasm he would show whenever she praised him. Her breathing grew ragged with dull, agonizing pain.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her pouting.

"Katara?"

She froze.

Zuko told Aang where her room was.

He was going to pay for this.

Hearing his soft voice made her want to open the door and hug him, but she knew very well that the moment she saw his face, her defenses would shatter, and she would be broken in front of him, putty in his hands.

That would not be acceptable.

She darted for the balcony, leaping over the edge, and having some water from a nearby fountain break her fall. She ran to the safest place she could imagine.

Mai's room.

She knocked on the door, and, while waiting for the Fire Lady to answer it, she nervously rocked back and forth on her heels. When the slender young woman answered the door, her eyes widened.

"Katara?" she asked, her eyes returning to their normal, bored state, "Why aren't you in your quarters?"

"Aang was there," Katara answered sheepishly, wringing her hands. Mai sighed.

"Come on in, Katara, Zuko is busy, so you can stay here for a while."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Whatever."

Katara looked around the lavish room, with its red and black walls, and golden lamps hanging from the ceiling. Mai's bed was a large, plush bed, covered in golden sheets with circular black pillows.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually, you know," Mai pointed out, breaking Katara out of her reverie. Katara glanced at the woman, her eyes looking exhausted.

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, "I don't know if my heart can take it!" She felt as if Mai would laugh, or possibly even scold her, since she knew how strong the Fire Lady was.

"I sometimes felt that way about Zuko, while I was in prison," Mai admitted softly, "But if you let fear take away the opportunity to be loved, than it certainly will feel worse than being rejected, in the long run." Katara groaned. Mai was starting to make sense.

And if Mai made sense, she would have to see Aang again.

Katara mentally winced at the thought of seeing Aang. She very well knew that she would get on her knees and beg for Aang to take her back. That couldn't happen. It would kill her.

A few years ago, she would've imagined Aang as the one to beg for her. He had made it so believable that he wanted her, and only her. But maybe being the Avatar had-

The Avatar!

The Avatar state!

She had been blocking his chakras that made it possible to enter the Avatar State. Maybe the toll of those chakras had finally caught up with him.

She knew it probably wasn't true, but thinking that was much less painful than the more rational explanation.

That he didn't love her.

That he didn't want her.

Her heart lurched at the thought of such a terrible thought, and she thought she would collapse from the sheer pain that twisted through her body, piercing her to the core.

She became short of breath, and quickly excused herself and ran back to her room. By then, Aang had gone, but the thought of him being so close was just . . . too painful to be put into words.

This wasn't healthy, it wasn't right. She knew it very well.

But she couldn't seem to let go of Aang.

She would rather suffer for the rest of her existence than forget how she felt for the young Avatar. Her love for him was true and deep, and she knew that if she lost it, she would lose her very essence.

Another knock sounded at her door, but it wasn't Aang, fortunately.

"Katara, this has got to stop, _now_," Sokka said, his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Listen to yourself Katara! You're so . . . empty! You have to move on with your life!"

"You don't understand Sokka," Katara yelled back, "You have Suki!"

"I know I do," Sokka said quietly, "and I am very happy."

"That's supposed to help me how?"

"Just stop focusing on yourself. You're only causing everyone more pain."

"Like who?" Katara challenged. Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Aang."

"Never. _He_ left _me_, remember?"

"Katara . . ."

"Just go, Sokka. I'll try and be better."

"Good," was all Sokka said before exiting the room.

Before the door closed, Katara swore she saw a sft shape running to the West.

**Phew! This chapter is shorter than I'd prefer, but I think it really deals with Katara's inner problems. And it opens several possibilities.**

**Reviwe review! And remember that I am always open to your suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**Previously on Running:**

"_Listen to yourself Katara! You're so . . . empty! You have to move on with your life!"_

"_You don't understand Sokka," Katara yelled back, "You have Suki!"_

"_I know I do," Sokka said quietly, "and I am very happy."_

"_That's supposed to help me how?"_

"_Just stop focusing on yourself. You're only causing everyone more pain."_

"_Like who?" Katara challenged. Sokka narrowed his eyes._

"_Aang."_

"_Never. He left me, remember?"_

"_Katara . . ."_

"_Just go, Sokka. I'll try and be better."_

"_Good," was all Sokka said before exiting the room._

_Before the door closed, Katara swore she saw a swift shape running to the West._

**Chapter Four**

Katara was sick of her name. It seemed to be all she heard these days.

_Katara! Katara! Katara!_

Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? Why can't they just do their own thing, and not have to ask her to do it?

She knew she was being a jerk. And she hated hurting her friends. Sokka refused to talk to her now, and Zuko was just . . . Zuko. Mai was no help at all, either.

Katara found herself wondering why she had hung around so long.

She was going to the Earth Kingdom.

Elated at the chance to escape her worries and angry brother, she put on her Water Tribe dress and her beloved necklace. She opened her door and practically ran to Zuko's throne.

"Greetings, Katara!" Zuko called. Katara smiled politely and bowed.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko." She heard Zuko heave a heavy sigh before he replied.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm here to tell you that I am leaving for the Earth Kingdom." Zuko frowned.

"Is this is because of A-"

"There better be a better end to that sentence, Zuko."

"Aaa-"

"Aren't you supposed to be royalty?"

"Aa . . ." he coughed, and then finished, "-all of the crowds?" Katara narrowed her eyes at the young ruler and nodded curtly.

"Sure."

Zuko frowned before rising up his hand.

"Have a safe journey, and be sure to return."

"Of course."

Katara bowed and walked out of the grand room. She walked into the streets, wearing her favorite blue cloak.

As she wove through the crowds, her mind drifted again.

She suddenly felt very reluctant leaving the city, and Aang.

_But I have to!_

It was better this way, she convinced herself. She had to protect her heart. She had to.

* * *

"Katara!" Toph yelled, pulling the young waterbender into a big hug. Katara laughed and hugged Toph back.

After the War ended, Toph had bought her own home far away from her parents' and had been teaching Metalbending to some of the more prominent Earthbenders.

"Hey Toph!" Katara laughed, breaking the embrace, "What's up?"

"Not much. I miss you guys. How's Aa- everyone?"

Katara smiled wryly at Toph almost forgetting Aang's abandoning of her.

"Sokka is great, and so are Zuko and Mai."

"Awesome."

"Yup."

The two stood in silence for a bit.

"Are you going to stand there forever, or will you come in?" Toph finally said.

"Oh!" Katara said, breaking from her thoughts. She walked in. Toph sat down on a small couch, and patted a seat beside her. Katara sat down quietly.

"You seem different, Katara," Toph commented slowly, "Is this about Aang?"

Katara winced at the sound of his name, and nodded.

"He was there," she whispered, "I almost saw him twice!"

"Almost?" Toph yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM?"

"I . . . sorta . . . ran away," Katara admitted sheepishly, "I was afraid of seeing him."

"Afraid? Katara, master waterbender, healing prodigy, bloodbender," Toph started.

"I am _not_ a bloodbender," Katara hissed. Toph nodded, and went on.

"Katara, do you realize how dumb you're acting?" Katara crossed her arms.

_Dumb would be allowing myself to see Aang._

"Oh, COME ON!"

Katara, with a start, realized she had thought aloud.

"I-I-I . . ." Katara couldn't explain. Toph sighed.

"You know, during our journeies together, I was always a Kataang fan."

"A . . . what?" Katara hissed.

"Kataang. You know, like Katara and Aang?"

"I get it now," Katara grumbled. Toph laughed cheerfully.

"Let's take a walk," the small Earthbender offered. Katara nodded.

"So, what've you been up to?" Toph asked, "Besides running away from Aang?"

Katara winced at Toph's free use of the name. She had gotten used to people using it sparingly for her sake.

"Not much," Katara admitted, "I was just visiting Zuko. I have nothing to do-"

"To keep your mind off of Aang?" Toph finished. Katara sighed in defeat and nodded.

"You know, Katara, running away from your problems isn't going to make them go away. I think you're just being a weenie."

"Did you just call me a weenie?" Katara gasped.

_Toph's still Toph._

"With good reason," Toph replied, "I mean, who runs away from Twinkletoes? He's nowhere near scary unless he's in the Avatar State." Katara let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's exactly it!"

"You are running from him because _he's the Avatar_?" Toph shrieked.

"Of course not!" Katara replied hotly.

"Katara, you can't run away forever. You have to face it. It makes us stronger."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go home to your parents?"

Toph flinched.

"I'm sorry Toph, I-"

"It's OK. You have I point I guess."

"No, my situation is totally different."

"Let's go back and talk?" Toph asked.

"Yeah."

As the two ventured back, Katara's long-blocked memory of the evening after she and Aang had kissed resurfaced.

* * *

_Katara went back to her room, in an aura of happiness. Her cheeks were glowing, a huge grin plastered to her face. She wanted to be in Aang's arms again. She opened the door to her room._

"_Oh!"_

_Aang was sitting on her bed, a huge grin matching hers on his face._

"_Hi Katara."_

"_Hi Aang."_

"_I was wondering if we could hang out for a bit."_

"_Will you hold me if I say yes?" Katara asked, smirking playfully. Aang blushed deeply. Katara ran over to her bed and laid down. Aang laid beside her, wrapping his slender arms around her. For an eternal moment they stayed like that, sapphire staring into silver. His hands slowly caressed her back as she leaned into his chest. Her chest seemed to be close to combustion, it was so full of love and happiness._

"_I love you Katara," Aang whispered, pure devotion laced in his words. Pretty smooth, for someone his age._

"_I love you too Aang."_

_

* * *

_

"Katara? KATARA!"

"Ah! What?" Katara whirled around.

"Why did you just tell me you loved me?" Toph asked.

_Dammit! I have got to stop thinking aloud!_

"Sorry! I was daydreaming."

"Ha! I was right! You _do _still love him!"

"No! I . . ."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Katara, admit it."

"Toph, stop it!" But the young earthbender was relentless in her attempt for a heartfelt confession of love.

"Katara, Katara!" she sang, dancing around her, until the Waterbender finally screamed out.

"FINE I LOVE AANG! DID YOU HEAR THAT TOPH? I STILL LOVE AANG, THE AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER!"

"I knew it."

The next day was spent packing up to head back to the Fire Nation.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**Note from me: I am so sorry the last chapter was so . . . talky! But this one will be more detailed, PROMISE! (Maybe even some kissing action!) And hint, hint, Katara will have a little surprise at the end.**

**But before I begin I would like to thank ALL of the readers who've subscribed and reviewed! This story has been my most successful one yet, and it makes me VERY happy!**

**Previously on Running:**

"_Ha! I was right! You do still love him!"_

"_No! I . . ."_

"_Admit it."_

"_No."_

"_Katara, admit it."_

"_Toph, stop it!" But the young earthbender was relentless in her attempt for a heartfelt confession of love._

"_Katara, Katara!" she sang, dancing around her, until the Waterbender finally screamed out._

"_FINE I LOVE AANG! DID YOU HEAR THAT TOPH? I STILL LOVE AANG, THE AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER!"_

"_I knew it."_

_The next day was spent packing up to head back to the Fire Nation._

**Chapter Five** **- Memories**

Katara and Toph reached the Fire Nation in no time at all, and reached the palace faster. But what Katara didn't expect was what Zuko had prepared for her when she got back.

He took her to a small pond, with turtle-ducks swimming about. An aura of peace an serenity seemed to swirl about the place, and, surprisingly, around him. A faint smile was fixed on his lips as his slender fingers traced the clear water, and Katara felt almost mesmerized as the turtle-ducks swam away, looking almost as if they were dancing.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head. "Do you remember, back before the Fall of Ba-Sing-Se, when we were trapped together in the Crytal Caverns?"

Katara nodded. She wished she was shopping with Toph.

"I told you that I lost my mother, and later, I told you how."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I spent many years here, with my mother, in my childhood. Playing with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, but mostly just sitting, with my mom and feeding turtle-duck families." His eyes shut, and his brow furrowed. "The pain of returning here was great, it reminded me of what I had lost, of what my failure had lost for me."

"Oh Zuko . . ."

"But coming here, it turned out to be good for me, it made me see. Memories aren't made to haunt us, they're made to strengthen us."

"I see," Katara murmured, wringing her palms. Zuko opened his eyes.

"I had to struggle to get where I am now, and it made victory that much sweeter. Sometimes, confronting your past can help your future." Zuko turned to face her. "So now, you will tell me all you remember about Aang. What it was about him you loved, some of your dearest memories of him-"

"Zuko, I cannot do that!" Katara yelled, "That is private!"

"Do you trust me?" Zuko asked simply. Katara lowered her head and nodded.

"Tell me when you first realized you loved him."

"After he kissed me on Ember Island."

"And what did you do?" Zuko asked calmly. Katara remembered clearly.

* * *

_"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" he asked turning towards her. Katara frowned._

_"In where? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused._

_"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me," he explained. Katara's stomach started to flutter. What was he getting at?_

_"I didn't say that. An actor said that."_

_"But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but were not."_

_Katara froze, and the words came out so fast, she had no time to regret them._

_"Aang, I don't know."_

_"Why don't you know?"_

_"Because, we're in the middle of a war and we have other thing to worry about. This isn't the right time."_

_"Well, when is the right time?" he asked impatiently._

_"Aang, I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused," she said, closing her eyes Her mind was in a turmoil.._

_He kissed her._

_Why she had pulled away was a mystery to her._

_"I just said I was confused!" she said, frustrated._

_Aang blinked._

_"I'm going inside," she said and walked away. She didn't want Aang to see her crying._

_

* * *

_

"I told him I was confused, and I ran off." Katara wiped away a stray tear that had escaped, releasing herself from the reverie. Zuko nodded.

"Now tell me about the most romantic thing he ever did for you."

"Zuko!"

"I know how it sounds, but trust me, I know what I'm doing." Katara sighed.

"It was a few nights before he left," Katara murmured quietly, her fingers plucking some grass from the ground, still damp from the morning dew. The wetness comforted her as the memories came back, spilling out to Zuko's curious ears.

* * *

_Parties weren't Katara's favorite thing. Too much noise. And not to mention too many guys asked her to dance._

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_Sorry, I'm not dancing tonight."_

"_Miss, will you honor me with this dance?"_

"_No thank you, I have a date . . ."_

"_Katara, you want to . . . um . . . dance?"_

_Katara jumped at the familiar voice. She looked up into the face of her beloved Airbending boyfriend._

"_Why of course," she replied, taking his small hand. He led her past the dancers. "Um, Aang . . .?"_

_He kept on walking, until the two reached a small stream. Fireflies lit up the small area, blinking and twinkling in an endless dance._

"_Oh, Aang . . ." Katara was breathless. Aang smiled and pulled her to him, and the two swayed back and forth._

"_I love you, Katara," he whispered, "No matter what happens, remember that, okay?" His eyes flashed for a moment, before becoming tender._

"_I will," Katara reassured him, smiling. The two danced around, staring into each other's eyes dreamily._

"_Of course," Katara replied, pulling him closer. Aang gently took her arms from his waist and wound them around his neck, before putting his hands on her hips. Katara's breath disappeared as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, warm and soft. Katara sighed, and when she thought Aang would pull away with another confession of love, he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against hers, pulling her closer. The two remained that way for a while before pulling away, gasping for breath._

"_Katara, I would do anything for you."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_

" . . . and then we went back to the party," Katara finished, slightly embarrassed at having told all of that to Zuko.

"Wow, Katara, you're a dumbass, you know," Zuko chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Katara gasped. Zuko was shaking his head.

"If I remember right, he said, 'I love you Katara, no matter what happens, remember that.' And then he said that he would do anything for you." He stared at her as if she was missing something very obvious.

"So?" Katara asked, still clueless.

"I think he left you to protect you."

For a moment, Katara sat down, not taking anything in, staring blankly at Zuko as if he had said nothing.

"No," she whispered, "He wouldn't lie to me . . ."

"Who said he knew exactly what to tell you to make you feel better?" Zuko asked, "He was only twelve."

"I-I-I-"

For once, Katara was at a loss for words. Zuko wasn't smiling in triumph, but his eyes shone with victory. Well, his un-scarred eye.

"Told you. I think he wants to redeem himself in your eyes."

"No."

"Why don't you believe me?" Zuko challenged. Katara sighed and turned her accusing glare to him.

"You told Aang where my room was," she said flatly, masking her anger. Zuko pursed his lips and nodded, though his eyes didn't look embarrassed at all. His smugness only fueled Katara's fury.

"I only wanted you two to talk," Zuko said, crossing his arms, "If you think about it, Katara, I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Katara yelled. "You knew very well that I had no intentions of seeing him!"

"Well, you two needed to talk! He was really hurt that you ran away from him."

"Right," Katara hissed through her teeth. Her menacing tone scared away some of the turtle-ducks. Zuko glanced from them to her.

"I know why you're afraid of seeing him again," he said softly.

"Oh yeah?" Katara challenged.

"You're afraid of him still wanting you." Katara jumped up.

"What? That makes absolutely no sense at all!"

"You're afraid of what happens after the perfect moment. You're afraid of tomorrow. You don't know what to do, so you're running away."

"That's just . . ." Katara expressed her annoyance by waving her arms around.

"You know I'm right."

"No. You. Are. Not."

"Katara . . ."

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to my room," Katara snapped, ignoring Zuko's withheld laugh, too annoyed and frustrated to care.

As she walked to her room in a heated rush, Katara angrily fumbled over what Zuko had told her.

"_I think he left you to protect you."_

Could that be true? Could Aang possibly, maybe still love her? It seemed too good to be true, too fairy-tale-like. Happy endings like the one Zuko had planted into her head didn't happen.

Not to her.

When she reached her door, she was confused to find it unlocked. She could've sworn she had locked it.

She opened her door.

"Oh!"

* * *

**Haha I give you another cliffeh! XD sorry it took me so long to update all of my other stories and this one, but some chapters take time to piece together. Thanks to all of the users who took the time to review my stories, I am very pleased to say that this one almost reached 2000 words! Victory for me! So thanks again and keep reviewing!**

**-Gab  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**Note from me: LOL YES! AANG AND KATARA FINALLY MEET AGAIN! I've been planning this for a while. It'll be very talky though. Very talky.**

**And who loved a Kataang mention in Ch. 4? I only got one review about that! XD**

**Previously on Running:**

_As she walked to her room in a heated rush, Katara angrily fumbled over what Zuko had told her._

"I think he left you to protect you."

_Could that be true? Could Aang possibly, maybe still love her? It seemed too good to be true, too fairy-tale-like. Happy endings like the one Zuko had planted into her head didn't happen._

_Not to her. _

_When she reached her door, she was confused to find it unlocked. She could've sworn she had locked it._

_She opened her door._

"_Oh!"_

**Chapter Six** **- Caught**

He was there. Sitting on her bed, his fingers nervously dancing over the sheets.

He had grown too, and Katara could tell even better, now that she wasn't just looking at his shadow. His muscles flexed naturally, more developed and though his face was still just as boyish as it had always been, it was slightly leaner and carved.

He was taller. Thankfully he wasn't towering over her, but he was now about an inch higher than she was.

For an endless moment the two watched each other, trying to think of what to say.

Katara considered running out of her door, but at seeing Aang's face, his round gray eyes and his boyish smile . . . she didn't have the heart to anymore.

She was tired of running.

Her mind went over all of the times she had run away out of fear.

The bakery. She had heard Aang's voice for the first time in three years. She had been clumsy, unsure of what to do as she was so panicked.

Her room. When she had run to Mai since she was too scared of what Aang would say to her about their relationship.

She knew she owed Toph and Zuko big time.

Toph had made her admit her love to herself.

Zuko had made her understand that love.

She racked her brain for something, _anything _to say to Aang that would express the depth of her love for him, how solid, how concrete, how _right _it was.

Words were not enough.

Aang seemed at a loss for words as well. At her entrance he has stood up, and then sat down again.

Was this it?

Katara had been so focused on running away, she hadn't planned what to do if, or rather _when _she came face-to-face with her lost love.

The meeting could go two ways.

Their relationship wasn't just one either of them could walk away from.

They either hated or loved each other.

It was a set-up for disaster.

They would argue tonight. Aang had explaining to do.

But then again, so did she.

Katara cleared her throat.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," Aang replied roughly, rubbing his neck with his hand, seeming just as petrified as she was. Katara struggled to think of what to say next.

"So, um . . . how was your trip?" she asked, pronouncing the words carefully and slowly. Aang shuffled on her bed, his fingers now tapping his knee.

_That's it? That's what you're going to say to him after all this time?_

The tension was agonizing.

"It was okay I guess," Aang replied, shrugging, "I was pretty lonely," he blurted.

Katara's eyes widened for a second.

So did Aang's.

"Cool," was all Katara could muster.

"And what did you do?" Aang asked.

_Oh, nothing, just grieved like a widow and try and heal my broken heart with my power._

"I traveled too."

"Nice."

"Yup." She popped the "p" as she always did. She saw a smile tug at Aang's lips at the action. The two watched each other for another long moment, the silence hanging in the air, threatening to choke her. Aang glanced at the window.

"How's Sokka?"

"You saw him recently," Katara pointed out.

"Oh, um, right."

Katara was sick of the pretenses.

_Get on with it, Aang._

Katara figured she might as well get some answers, as they were getting nowhere.

"Why are you in my room, Aang?"

"Well, um, Zuko told me to meet you here, so I-"

"That's the only reason?" Katara asked, her voice rising.

"No!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"No! I mean yes!"

"What?"

"I don't know, I um . . ."

_He is so clueless._

"Zuko told me you would be here, so I decided to wait on you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here? Really here?"

This time, Aang took a moment to think. Katara felt her stomach swelling with nervousness, and her breathing grew ragged.

"Where else was I supposed to talk to you, since you ran away whenever I came within a mile radius of you!" Katara's mouth fell open in anger.

"Oh yes, because I had _no_ reason to do that!" Katara replied sarcastically, her eyes narrowed into slits. Aang flinched.

"Look, Katara, for once can you just _listen to me_?"

Katara stumbled into the door, stung by Aang's frustration. She quietly nodded.

"Since the moment I met you, I was infatuated with you. I would do anything and everything for you."

"As you've told me," Katara said slowly, growing uncomfortable with the depth of his words. Her heart couldn't take so much emotion. Not anymore.

Not ever again.

Aang was standing now, and pacing.

"It was always you who took the first steps when we were together, never me. You know why?"

"Oh, I think I do."

"No you don't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I never took the first step because I was _afraid_."

Katara was mystified.

"Afraid?" she whispered.

"You always rejected me, _every single time _I made the first move, you said no. I was afraid of you saying no."

She flinched.

He was so right.

Ember Island, the Invasion, the bakery . . .

"So that's why you left?" Katara asked quietly

Their eyes met.

Silver to sapphire.

Regret to desperation.

Lover to lover.

_It can't be. He can't love me. I don't- no . . ._

She decided to totally expose her soul to him. She had nothing to lose.

And possibly everything to gain.

"Aang, saying you broke my heart is an understatement of gigantic proportions. You didn't simply break it, you _shattered _it and scattered the pieces. For three years I traveled around the Nations, searching for the pieces, and finding some of them in my family and friends, but there was always a hole. A wide, gaping hole right in my heart. I was empty. Without you, I was nothing. I didn't have anything, not even your friendship. You left me bare. I had nothing to feel, nothing to live for."

Aang watched her, his eyes wide with shock at her utter confession. When he opened his mouth to speak, Katara's breath caught in her throat.

"I left because I wanted you to have a life that wasn't about roaming around. I wanted you to be safe from the dangers I bring about. I thought you deserved so much better than me, so much more. Never would I intentionally hurt you, Katara. Doing so would kill me.

"Then why aren't you dead?"

"I-I-"

"That's it," Katara said flatly. After all he had put her through he could only explain it in one breath.

She felt empty. This wasn't the emotional closure she had craved. This was stupidity.

And now she was truly empty. She had let him have her soul, in that confession, and now she was empty.

Aang spoke again. "No, it's not it," he said, getting up and walking towards her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her softly, the tenderness in his lips expressing all he felt.

Katara didn't hesitate in kissing him back.

All she had felt at being abandoned, supposedly, was in the movement of her lips. All of the heartache and pain was in her quick breaths.

The two broke the frantic kiss at the same time, their foreheads touching.

But the idiotic instinct in Katara took over. She pushed him away.

"And now what?" she asked, "Do you expect me to run into your arms and take you back?" Aang couldn't seem to produce any words.

She hadn't heard the words the stubborn side of her wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

Her soft side wanted to hear the three magic words. She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

He knew her well enough to know what he had to say next.

"I love you." Aang's voice was soothing and warm, and suddenly the past three years disappeared from Katara's memory. Instead, without pain this time, the memories of every kiss, every word, every smile replaced them, sending a warm and secure feeling through Katara, making her almost giddy with contentment.

He was her best friend, her companion, her protector.

Her lover.

Katara closed her eyes, a smile creeping along her lips.

**Ugh! I wish I could make it longer, but this chapter went through major changes. I am very unhappy with this though, I wanted to make it epic but it had a personality of its own. It pretty much wrote itself.**

**I haven't had to dig this deep since Ch. 2!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, themes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon, or whoever owns this epic awesomeness.**

**Note from me: I love the idea from this chapter and I got it from reading the freakin' awesome writings of arizony . I love notes . . .**

**Anyways this is a short closing chapter that I am ashamed of... actually I like it. Short and sweet. Yup. Anywho be sure to check out Rain Shower for some more hints of Kataang and the sequel to this will be out soon!**

**Yes there is a sequel.  
**

**Previously on Running:**

_He knew her well enough to know what he had to say next._

"_I love you." Aang's voice was soothing and warm, and suddenly the past three years disappeared from Katara's memory. Instead, without pain this time, the memories of every kiss, every word, every smile replaced them, sending a warm and secure feeling through Katara, making her almost giddy with contentment._

_He was her best friend, her companion, her protector._

_Her lover._

_Katara closed her eyes, a smile creeping along her lips._

**Chapter Seven- Love**

"Appa!" Katara yelled happily as she was finally reunited with the fuzzy sky-bison. Appa roared and gave her a huge lick. She grinned and moved her eyes to Aang. He was leaning against a post, watching her with such pure devotion in his gaze that Katara blushed bright red. He walked over to her, grinning.

"I love you when you're happy, Katara," he said, smiling. She smiled back.

"And I love you when you love me," she replied, and then chuckled.

* * *

Later while the entire gaang, including Suki, who had come to visit after Sokka had informed him of Aang and Toph's presence, ate lunch, Katara felt something land softly in her lap. Giving a confused look at Aang, who was sitting next to her, did no help as all he did was grin and motion for her to open it.

_I love you, Katara. _

She laughed and ignored Zuko's curious stare as she pulled out a pen and scribbled a reply.

_Um, I love you too?_

She sent it back to him, and he faked a hurt face.

It was so cute Katara wanted to cry.

_No confusion again, Katara._

Katara smirked.

_I was the confused one for a few weeks. You seemed to be confused for oh, I don't know, three years?_

Aang rolled his eyes.

_And when I came back you ran away. Yeah, not confused at all._

Katara breathed a laugh.

_Ouch. You're going to pay for that tonight._

Aang grinned.

_Can't wait._

_You are definitely a teenager._

_That's good, right._

The two were both so enthralled with their little note conversation that neither of them noticed the curious looks that were centered on them.

As the notes continued to be traded, their expressions became more pronounced, and their giggles louder.

Finally Sokka broke the silence.

"Are you guys gonna tell us what's so funny?"

Katara and Aang froze.

The room burst out laughing. Even Mai laughed, though hers was more of a soft patter of breath than a laugh.

Blushing, Katara got up and walked out, though everyone saw her sheepish smile. Aang got up and went after her.

"Thanks, guys!" he called as he left, making them all laugh even harder. When he reached Katara, whose face was still red, he sat next to her. They were on a balcony overlooking the Fire Nation Capitol.

"You know they're joking, right, Katara?"

"Yeah."

"You know I love you, right Katara?"

She answered him with a kiss.


End file.
